Does this make you feel alive?
by stanafuckingkatic
Summary: Story Notes: Real Person story, based upon Catherine Tate and David Tennant's obvious close friendship. NO DISRESPECT INTENDED! AU - What if they were never the Doctor and Donna? What if in an alternate universe, they met again? First chapter's will always be small, in case there isn't a great response - I'll just delete them.
1. Chapter 1

_Story Notes: Real Person story, based upon Catherine Tate and David Tennant's obvious close friendship. NO DISRESPECT INTENDED!_

_First chapter's will always be small, in case there isn't a great response - I'll just delete them._

Chapter 1

_This was just quickly typed up, if there are spelling errors; my apologies!_

* * *

Catherine and David had just finished their last performance of** Much Ado About Nothing**. Everyone started congratulating them on their great accomplishment, shaking her hand and hugging her tightly and then it slowly started to dawn on Catherine that this was it; her and David may not work together again. No more day-long rehearsals, she wouldn't get to see him almost everyday. Even if they did work together again, it still may not be for an extremely long time. Before she could delve further into her thoughts a set of arms had wrapped around her and a set of lips on her cheek. Blinking a few times she turned her head to see none other than John Barrowman, rolling her eyes she pushed him off with a click of her tongue in disapproval.

"Sleaze." She chuckled, jokingly.

After a moment he sent her a dazzling smile. "And proud of it."

"I'm sure Scott would love to hear that." A smirk set on her lips as she pretended to threaten him. She knew that John would get that she was just messing with him but it never got old.

She really loved that some of the cast and crew from Doctor Who had shown up to show their support for her and David. She saw Billie behind John and caught her eye, holding her hand up in a small wave, Billie gave her a small smile before walking over and starting up a conversation with John. Catherine turned around, her eyes drifting through the crowd until she saw David - holding Olive and talking to Georgia. A small pang hit her heart, the smile that had been set on her lips fell. Taking in a deep breath she moved slowly over to them, she couldn't avoid them.

Catherine let a loud bout of laughter escape from between her lips as she ran through patches of grass, footsteps steadily getting louder and louder behind her. Finally making it to where she wanted to be, stopping in a less-graceful way than she planned to - falling flat on her face.

"Look out!" David called, and then on-purpose falling on top of her and then rolling onto his side.

"Shh.." She whispered, leaning against the metal behind her and turned slightly to peek through a hole to see if anyone had seen them. After a few moments she turned back to David, her cheeks red, hair covered in leaves and twigs and who knows what else.

A loud noise was heard from their right, in the darkness, an engine roaring and then a big gush of air as an airplane started to get ready to take off. Leaping up, Catherine opened her arms wide - being a safe distance and all - and closed her eyes, a look of pure pleasure across her face took hold. David watched her for a moment before stand up beside her and opening his arms in an identical matter, their hair whooshing in the night's breeze, until the airplane took off and out into the distance.

They had been coming here for the past few years - undetected of course, it was only a few times a year, a place they came when they wanted to just relax. So far they hadn't managed to get caught, but a few times they had been extremely close. Catherine turned towards him, her hair now sticking up in even more places, she opened her mouth to speak and then closed it, moving a step closer to him - her right hand resting on his chest; looking up into his eyes. She had to be closer to him, ever since **MAAN** she couldn't get the feel of his lips on her's out of her mind, and even before that during their filming of **The Unicorn and The Wasp**. David's hair now looked almost identical to the shape of a pineapple, his face covered in dust and dirt. Looking down as she took a step forward, her hand grasping his shirt tightly, he closed his eyes as his stomach twisted inside. He didn't move. Pressing her other hand to his cheek, Catherine leaned in closer until her lips barely grazed his.

She saw the light, a light. It was beautiful, yet painful. "Oi!"

Her eyes flung open as she realized it wasn't in her mind but a security guard standing about 100 feet distance from them, his flashlight in their direction. Her mind was scrambling with all these different types of excuses but she knew that none of them would stick. "..I-.." she stammered, for one of the first few times in her life.

David on the other hand, grabbed her closest arm tightly, not entirely up to the idea of sticking with one of Catherine's plans. Pulling her in the opposite direction and then grabbing her hand as they started to run out of the airport. The guard started to chase them, but was obviously not very fit, she heard his calling for back-up. They were running in the opposite direction from which they had entered Catherine started laughing, gasping for air. She had no idea where they were going or what they were going to do if they got caught.

"Do you even know what you-… what ar-… seriously?!" She whispered loudly as he stopped running and helped her over a side-fence.

David rolled his eyes at her questions and ignored her, which he knew wouldn't work for long but he had to work out what was happening. Their most pressing problem was avoiding getting caught, and the second most was her kissing him even if it was only for a second or so. He didn't understand why everything had to become so complicated. Looking over the fence at Catherine he thought for a moment about their relationship, he loved the way her hair fell across her face, her laugh, her beautiful smile.

But he couldn't, he just couldn't.

"DAVID!"

A loud shot sounded. The sound eerily like a gun being fired.


	2. Chapter 2

_Story Notes: Real Person story, based upon Catherine Tate and David Tennant's obvious close friendship. NO DISRESPECT INTENDED!_

Chapter 2

_This was just quickly typed up, if there are spelling errors; my apologies!_

* * *

Loud giggling could be heard – right through the glass doors that lead to the veranda, scrunching her nose up in annoyance Georgia grabbed the handle on the door and pushed to open it, having to kick the corner up once before it slid open, like always. Normally she wouldn't mind laughing, yelling or even company but this early in the morning when the sun wasn't even up, that's freaking ridiculous.

Catherine was struggling to catch her breath, every time she looked at David she started in fits of laughter all over again. Holding her side, there was no longer any noise coming out of her mouth – just silence, her muscles contracting and releasing in between deep breaths. David slapped his knee a few times before covering his mouth as he heard the door make a loud noise and slide open, he struggled to hide another bout of giggles coming on. Sitting up straight, but still holding her side Catherine took a few deep breaths inwards, fanning her face before she turned to face the person intruding in on their less-than-words conversation. David couldn't hide his goofy grin so instead coughed a few times before he spoke. "Oh, I thought you were out. Are we making too much noise?"

Georgia took in a shaky, shallow breath, leaning her back against the glass door. It might have been because she was getting angrier by the moment he didn't know. "It's half-past 3 in the morning! Where the fuck would I be-" She started, "Not to mention, I have our daughter to look after; Olive. You remember her right?" She glared at him. Many sleepless nights enraging inside of her, Georgia's face was gaunt and worn. She turned towards the door, tucking a strand of yellowing blonde hair behind her ear, then turned back for a moment. "And yes, to answer your question. You're making too much noise." Then, before either one of them could even open their mouths she had forced open the door and gone back inside.

Gently squeezing David's knee, Catherine didn't want to bring up what had just happened with Georgia, Male ego and all that, not to mention salt on fresh wounds usually didn't go too well. Standing up quickly, she moved towards the door that Georgia had just stalked away from, Catherine absent-mindedly started brushing bits of dirt from her shirt but keeping an eye out, once she saw that Georgia wasn't coming back she motioned to David to follow her back inside. She didn't speak, which was starting to freak David out a little, she was being too quiet. Moving quickly so that he was in sync with her, he leaned in close his lips gently grazing her ear. "Are you going to cut me into tiny pieces and feed me to the chickens?" he asked her.

Catherine shivered at the contact, the feel of his warm breath against her skin causing her to stop outside the washroom and turn to face him. "Yes, now be a good boy and go get the butcher's knife." David started to walk towards his kitchen, swaggering away. Catherine ran after him, trying to keep her footsteps as light as possible. Grabbing him around the waist and pulling him back. "You know, you really need more meat on you. I mean there is nothing for me to chop up anyway."

David laughed as she pulled him back to the laundry room, closing the door behind them. "Were you really going to feed me to your chickens?" He asked, moving around to the sink. "No, don't be daft." Catherine told him, starting to unbutton his shirt. David sighed in relief, holding each arm out individually as his shirt came off. "Georgia."

David crinkled his nose in confusion, scratching the back of his head. Catherine moved towards the basin, and placed his shirt on the edge before leaning backwards and looking upside down at him. "I was going to feed you to, well, Georgia." She winked at him before standing back up properly.

David closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths inwards as a large bout of laughter struck him. She smiled slightly at him, Catherine always knew how to cheer him up, even if she didn't know why, or even knowing that she had done it. Leaning against the washer, he folded his arms and rested his chin on them as he watched Catherine busy herself.

Examining the material with gentle hands, her head dipped slightly side-ways causing unruly curls to fall across and onto one shoulder and a few loose strands irritating her eyes. Clucking her tongue in disapproval, Catherine turned back towards him and held out the shirt to show him a massive stain. One that would most likely be expensive to take out. "Paint." she said simply.

David started zoning out, watching her mouth but not quite listening to what was coming out of them. The way her hair fell so softly, the way she stood in front of him; so commanding, so beautifully. She had stopped talking now, and he just continued to stare at her. "What?" he asked. Not having heard what most of their conversation had been about. "I was saying, how the hell did you not know that there was a paint-ball game going on?! I mean, it was your watch after all " She said, pulling the fabric up to her eyes to examine it again.

"It's an airport. What they were doing was just as illegal as what we were doing. Besides, they weren't chasing us to arrest us. They were just teenagers, you know that right?"David said softly.

Catherine mumbled a few incoherent words before peering up over the shirt. "I seem to remember you running just as fast as I was." She snapped, taking a few advancing steps towards him and was now right in-front of him, his shirt now held at her side, completely forgotten about. He closed his eyes, then remembering what had happened the last time his eyes were closed when they were this close in proximity he quickly opened them.

"I was excited, we had just finished our play and then I was in shock when your sprung yourself onto me.."He said quietly, mumbling the last few words.

Catherine didn't know when the mood in the room had changed, or why it had become so serious. She was breathing heavily now, red patches appearing on her cheeks as she felt her face getting hotter. Her voice quiet now as she spoke, avoiding his gaze she felt like a child. "But you didn't pull away." She didn't know what she was saying anymore, nothing seemed to matter. She felt like a fool having kissed her best-friend who was also married but there was something there, there was.

David felt his heart sink as he watched her, he had never seen such hurt on his best-friend's face and knowing he had caused that made his insides ache. Reaching for her hand his inner angels and demons were telling him what he should and shouldn't be doing, he breathed in and out slowly, feeling his head spinning and squeezing his eyes shut. Going against his better judgement he touched her wrist and pulled her hand towards him and pressed his lips against it.

"I'm only human, Catherine."


End file.
